se busca mascota
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: Manuel, cansado de las burlas de cool llama y de Miguel, decide demostrarles que su mascota es mucho mejor, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente...primero necesita una. soy pésima para los resumenes XD
1. Chap1

Los personajes de latin hetalia no me pertenecen, y este fic no tiene fin de lucro

Estaba pensando y, a Manu a veces le ponen gallinas de mascotas y eso... te das vuelta un segundo y al siguiente son caldo. asi que, queria ponerle una mascota mas resistente y practica, y mientras estaba en esto la tele me iluminó (conste que esto lo tenia hace tiempo) y... eso. es mi primer fic y porfa sean amables conmigo y espero les guste (porque a mi me encanta este perro)

by Aris

* * *

_"jaja… solo lo dices porque estas celoso Manuel…jaja_

_… tú nunca podrías tener una mascota tan cool como yo…_

_Acéptalo Chile, ningún animal que llegues a tener será tan genial como mi cool llama"_

Eran las palabras que recordaba de su _querido_ hermano Perú, y de su insoportable y despreciable mascotita, que se creía mejor que él solo por tener un animalejo con una gracia, y sinceramente, no le molestaría si la llama se muriera de hipotermia, o se cayera a un risco o la tomaran de rehén en un atentado; pero esa es otra historia.

El caso ahora es, que a Manu no le gustaba que se burlara de él solo porque no podía mantener a un animal con vida ¡Pero como iba a saber él que Martín mataría a sus gallinas para hacerle un asado de consolación! Y tampoco podía culpar al argentino, ya que este no sabia que eran sus mascotas. O que el gato de su vecina tenía una preferencia por los peces ajenos. O que la tarántula se había escondido justo detrás de ese mueble. No era su culpa, solo tenía que encontrar a un animal más _resistente_ y que pudiera defenderse de ciertos trasandinos que se lo intenten comer N_o era culpa de Martín, no era culpa de Martín ¡Recuérdalo!_

_No voy a dejar que ese weón se siga burlando a costa mía, ¡Conseguiré una mascota mucho mejor que esa maldita llama y juntos nos burlaremos de esos jetones!_ Se levantó con actitud triunfal y la mano derecha en alto, la que fue bajando lentamente.

_Pero ¿De donde voy a sacarla? ¿Y que chucha sería?._ Se sentó nuevamente. _Mm... Veamos ¿Quién conozco con mascota? Pancho tiene una tortuga, Pedro tiene ese chigua gua, y Miguel a esa maldita llama._

Se quedó pensando, eran animales que se podrían llamar "típicos" por así decirle ¿Él debería tener algo así?.

_Veamos. Huemul: necesita mucho espacio y bosque, y yo vivo en Santiago ¡No!. Cóndor: me da miedo, y no creo que le guste mucho estar en una jaula ¡Tampoco!. Pingüino: ya lo tiene Anti. Ni loco tendría un puma! Me llegaría el menso reto de los de cuidado animal. Ya me rendí con los pájaros y los pesca'os, no duran más de una semana conmigo…_

_¡AHH! ¡¿T_engo alguna maldición que todos los animalejos se me mueren?!- grito hacia el cielo, para después tirarse al piso en- O será que no sirvo para esto- dijo algo depresivo.

¡No! Eso no es posible. He cuidado a muchas criaturas; antes criaba ganado, en mis días de indígena y de campo, y lo de las gallinas no fue mi culpa _el weon lo hizo sin querer…ya lo sé, ya lo sé_ Además he cuidado a Rapa y Anti por mucho tiempo. Sí, eso es, solo perdí la practica.

Solo necesito encontrar el animal perfecto para mi -dijo parándose y comenzando a recorrer las calles de Santiago en busca de un animalito que quisiera irse con él.

Bien, no he prova'o con lo más normal: gatos o perros- se detuvo frente a una tienda de mascotas Mm… _a ver si hay algo que me guste_. Entró y fue donde tenían los gatos.

Vio uno que le gustó y acercó la mano a él- Hola gatito- pero el gato dio un salto y erizó los pelos del lomo- ¡Que chucha!- Manuel dio un salto hacia atrás igual que el gato y chocó con el vidrio de otra jaula, lo que hizo que el gato de adentro se asustara y le gruñera. Todos los demás gatos comenzaron a quejarse y se armó un gran alboroto.

_¡Mm! _El chico que atendía lo miró con desaprobación así que nuestro querido Chile decidió irse donde los perros. La mayoría estaba durmiendo y otros se estiraban perezosamente. Al fondo había uno que movía enérgicamente su colita y lo miraba con una cara de "llévame por favor".

_¡Aw!_ Pero que cosita más hermosa. Preshocho- decía con las manos y la frente apoyada en el vidrio- A ver si puedo llevarte cosita- dijo eso y miró a un lado para ver el precio del perro.

Cerró la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza y fue calle arriba dando patadas al piso- ¿Qué se creen esos culiaos? Ni que fuera de oro la caga de perro ¿Y esos gatos? ¡QUE SENSIBLES LOS WEONES! Mejor le pido uno a Grecia que le sobran o espero a que algún pelotudo se le ocurra cruzar a su perro -iba diciendo Manuel mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles- ¿Y si mejor saco un perro de la calle? Los quiltritos son más agradecidos que los perros de raza, y mucho más baratos jeje

Mientras tanto en un callejón muy cerca de ahí…

Ya po locos cálmense, si la wea es con el cachu no conmigo- les decía un perro a los que lo tenían rodeado.

Pero vo eri su primo, así le llevai el mensaje de que nos paga o se va pal patio de los callaos- dijo uno de pelaje gris.

Ya cabros, yo le digo -dijo el perrito. Avanzó un poco para irse pero dos perros le taparon el paso.

Pero espérate, el Rocky dijo que nos aseguráramos que entendieran -dijo otro con una cicatriz en la oreja.

Ah, ya veo -

El perrito salio corriendo lo más rápido que sus patas se lo permitieron y los otros tras él.

En una calle cualquiera…

_Ahh…_ Manu suspiró y pateó por última vez una piedrita que traía desde dos cuadras más abajo- ¿Qué pasa con los quiltros? Ahora que quiero toparme con uno se me esconden los cul…- no terminó de hablar ya que un perro paso corriendo junto a él haciendo que se tambaleara- ¿Pero que chucha? -Una jauría de canes pasó junto y debajo de sus piernas tirándolo al suelo. Se metieron a un pasaje siguiendo al otro.

¿Qué onda?- Chile se levantó para seguirlos. Al doblar en la esquina pudo ver que le estaban pegando al primero que paso y le hirvió la sangre ¡Todos esos pailones contra el chiquitín! Eso si que era bajo y no lo iba a permitir, no si estaba él ahí. Agarró un palo de escoba que estaba tirado en la vereda y se dirigió donde ellos y comenzó a darles de escobazos.

¡A ver! ¡¿Que les pasa manga 'e frescos?! Dejen al pobre quiltro tranquilo- con varios golpes logró espantar a los perros, que se fueron chillando. Dejó el palo y se dirigió donde el perrito que se tambaleaba mientras intentaba pararse- ¿Oye amigo 'tay bien?- _Que pregunta más estúpida_. Examinó con la mirada al animalito y notó que una de sus patitas estaba lacea y sangraba mucho.

Tomó al can en brazos y comenzó a correr- tengo que llevarte a un Hosp… ¡Veterinario!- milagrosamente dio rápidamente con una clínica veterinaria.

_¿Por qué tengo suerte para algunas cosas y para otras soy tan quemado?_ pensaba mientras veía a un joven vendar la pata del perro.

Que bueno que lo trajo rápido, si hubiera perdido más sangre…-dijo el chico ya terminando con el perro.

Si, rápido -dijo Manu _Si supiera._

Bueno -El hombre chocó las manos en señal de que había terminado- la pata no esta tan mal, así que puede llevarse a su perro no más.

No es mi... -

_¡Esperen! El perro estaba en la calle, no tiene collar, yo quiero un perro, y sería mi buena acción del año._

Sí -Manu estaba decidido- ¡ES MI PERRO!

¿Eh?... -dijo el perrito.

El chico miro al animal un poco extrañado, luego a Manu- Entonces, son $2.500.

_Ehm…_ Sí, claro- Manu contó las moneditas que tenía en su bolsillo y le dio el dinero al tipo. _Esto de tener que andar contando las chauchas._

A la salida de la veterinaria...

Oye cabro gracias, pero no teni que hacer esto -Decía el perro mientras caminaban.

Ni lo menciones esto también me beneficia a mi. Necesito a alguien que le cierre la boca a ese maldito guanaco -Decía Manu, ya aceptando que el perro hablaba. Le dedico una sonrisita al can- Además quiero tener una mascota.

_Mmm... _Bueno, seré tu perro -dijo también dándole una sonrisa a Manuel- pero no pienso quedarme en la casa siendo una carga, te voy a ayudar con la plata.

Pero ¡Eres una mascota! Se supone que te quedi en la casa, rompas cosas y me hagas rabiar -

No me importa, quiero trabajar -El perro parecía firme en su decisión.

Bueno. Es algo extraño, aunque no me vendría mal una ayudita, pero…- Manu lo estaba meditando _¿En qué piensa trabajar? ¿Repartiendo correo?._ Se le vino una idea a la mente- ¿Te gustaría ser perro de comercial?

¿Sí?- dijo el perro no muy convencido- Es una pega ¿O no?

Genial. Unos amigos necesitan un rostro pa' una empresa de gas y estaban pensando en un perro, tu quedarías bien ahí -Manu. Al animal le gustó la idea así que al otro día Manu llamaría a su amigo.

Ya habiendo acordado eso siguieron caminando con el sol frente a ellos.

Oye ¿Cómo te llamai'?- preguntó Manu.

Lipi- contesto el perro.

Bueno Lipi, yo me llamo Manuel- y siguieron caminando.

¿Oye Manolo?- Manu se detuvo y miró al perro- ¿Por qué siento que no eri un humano normal?- dijo Lipi mirándolo fijamente.

¿Y por qué siento que no eres un perro normal?- Ambos sonrieron- Yo porque soy la Republica de Chile.

Lipi estubo en silencio por un rato y después hablo- Y yo porque soy la mascota de la Republica de Chile.

Bien dicho perro- dijo Manu frotándole la cabeza. Y siguieron caminando, uno al lado del otro, como amo y mascota, como nación y perro… hasta que Manu se detuvo.

¡Chu…! –Dijo agarrándose la cabeza- ¡Ahora donde mierda deje el auto! Puta que soy…

Si serás gil-

* * *

Gracias por terminar de leer... y para las que no cacharon (que pueden ser varias), para las chilenas a ver si el nombre de "Lipigas" les refresca la memoria y para las demas... busquen en youtube. por fa dejenme reviews me sentiria muy bien T-T

pd: si algun hombre leyó esto lo siento, estoy acostumbrada a hablar en femenino XD

PD2: el perro en verdad es de un carabinero y se llama "spike" pero... ¿Qué mas da? queda bonito con Manu ^^


	2. Chap 2

¡Al fin terminé este cap.! Me costó... pero finalmente terminé... gracias a los que dejaron reviews y prometo que en el siguiente se encontrará con Cool Llama ^^.

By Aris

**Cap. 2**

Un auto se detiene en frente de la casa y de él bajan Manuel y Lipi….

_Ufff_ Menos mal que encontramos el auto jeje- dijo Manu mientras cerraba la puerta del vehículo.

Si -Lipi _¡Ay! Este chico_- ¿Y no lo vas a entrar?

Después- Manu abrió la puerta de la reja y caminaron por el jardín.

Oye, dijiste que tení hermanos verdad -Manu asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y creí que les guste la idea de un perro?

¡Claro! Les encantan los animales, además siempre me han pedido una mascota –Lipi se lo quedó mirando con una ceja levantada- Está bien. No, pero estoy seguro que les gustará la idea -Manu abrió la puerta y entraron. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo- _Mm…_ tal vez Rapa salió.

¿Rapa? ¿Es…? -Lipi

Es isla de Pascua, se llama Tiare, y el otro cabrito es Antártica, o bien Anti -Manu fue hasta una mesa donde había varios cuadros. Tomó uno y se lo acercó a Lipi- Mira, esos son.

_Mm…_ ¿Y Anti donde esta?- preguntó el perrito. Manu devolvió el cuadro a su lugar y comenzó a subir la escalera- debe estar en su pieza, lo voy a buscar para que te conozca. Tú inspecciona la casa por mientras- y se fue

_Ok._ Lipi empezó a caminar por el primer piso. Pasó por el living, el comedor y finalmente la cocina, ahí se detuvo y se quedó viendo su reflejo en el horno de la cocina. Al principio se asustó y se ladró a sí mismo, luego a mover la pata a ver que pasaba y cuando se dio cuenta que era un reflejo se relajó.

_¿Dónde tendrá la comida este cabro? Ya me dio hambre. _Daba vueltas por la cocina y abría las puertas y los cajones bajos. Hasta que se abrió la puerta que daba al patio y por ella entro una niña con un cesto de ropa y una escoba.

¡Uf! Por fin terminé allá afuera, ahora solo me falta el… -la isleña se quedó mirando por unos segundos al intruso en su cocina- ¡AHH! ¡Se metió un perro! ¡Sale! ¡Sale! ¡Sale! –dejó el cesto en la mesa y comenzó a ahuyentar al perro con la escoba- _Chu Chu Chu_

¡Cálmate niña que no es pa' tanto! -dijo el perro esquivando un escobazo.

Rapa quedó pálida, el animal le había hablado.

Ven Anti, traje una sorpresa -Manu iba bajando las escaleras seguido de Anti. Cuando llegó abajo, apareció Rapa y se abrazó de él- ¿Pero qué…?

¡Aku-Aku! ¡Se metió un Aku-Aku a la casa, Conti!- la niña se escondió detrás de su hermano- ¡Sácalo!

Ya te dije que soy un perro. Y no tenías que pegar tan fuerte- llegó Lipi del mismo lugar que Rapa.

¡AHH! ¡El Aku-Aku está hablando de nuevo! -se aferró más a Manu.

_¡Ash!_ –El perro se sentó. Anti caminó hasta él, se hincó y lo quedo mirando un ratito, luego estiro la mano y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

Perrito -el niñito sonrió y acercó más el animal hacia él. Mientras eso pasaba, Manu le explicaba a Rapa que Lipi no era un Aku-Aku, solo era un perro que hablaba, que se había encontrado y que sería su nueva mascota, lo que a la niña no le gustó mucho y comenzó a decir las cosas que toda madre diría.

¡Pero cómo se te ocurre traerlo así! ¿Quién sabe que bichos tenga? Puede estar enfermo ¿Y qué pasa si tiene rabia? –hablaba y hablaba- ¿Y si es bravo y muerde a Anti? -Voltearon a verlos. Anti estaba frotando su cara con la cara del perro y este lo lengüeteaba.

Si, muy bravo –Manu.

¡AHH!-Rapa fue donde ellos y aparto a Anti del animal- ¡Se va! –dijo firmemente.

¡Pero Rapa! No seas así -Manu hizo un puchero- ya po' no seai' mala. Tiarecita.

_¡Jum!_- Rapa.

Anti se zafó de su agarre y fue a abrazar al perro- Por favor -Puso unos ojos grandes y una expresión lastimera en el rostro al igual que el perro- Rapa -Manu fue donde ellos y los tres pusieron cara de pena- Queremos un perrito –dijeron los dos humanos.

_Mm... ¡Ah!_ Está bien. Trió de manipuladores -exclamó Rapa ya vencida- pueden quedarse con el perro

¡Sí! -Gritaron los tres y se abrazaron a Lipi, pero Rapa apartó rápidamente a Anti del perro- ¿Por qué no lo bañas primero? Y luego lo llevas con el veterinario...

Se ve correr el agua de la regadera y la tina comienza a llenarse lentamente, una mano se posa bajo el torrente para verificar la temperatura del líquido y al confirmar que es la adecuada se retira para juntarse con la otra y chocar con ansiedad

Bien. El agua se está preparando ¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí! Una toalla -Manuel se dirige a su closet en busca de una toalla vieja para secar al perro. Después de hurguetear un poco encuentra una en la parte baja: es "blanca" y está deshilachada. Perfecta por ahora.

_Después le compraré una toalla, y una cama, y un collar, un plato, correa, juguetes... ¡Ah, esto es genial!_ _tengo un perro..._

Llevó la toalla hasta el baño y la dejó colgada, cerró la llave del agua y se llevó una mano al mentón pensando en qué le faltaba. Chasqueo los dedos y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño- ¡RA~PA!

_¿Qué quieres?_ -gritó de vuelta la isleña desde la parte baja de la escalera.

¿Con qué lo lavo? -Manu salió del baño y se acercó a la escalera- con el shampoo de nosotros ¿O qué?

Báñalo con ese no más -le contestó y se fue a otra parte. Manuel entró nuevamente al baño y sacó su shampoo de un estante, luego sacó el de su hermana.

¡Oye Lipi! ¿Quieres oler a chocolate o a vainilla? ¿Lipi? -Manu miró a su alrededor y no vio rastro del perro

¡NO! por fa, no quiero, no quiero -Se retorcía y reclamaba mientras Manu lo llevaba en brazos al baño.

¡Vamos Lipi! no seas así ¡Mé-te-te! -Forcejearon hasta que finalmente optó por tirarlo dentro y el perro quedó completamente mojado y también salpicó a Manu.

_Grrrr -_Lipi miró molesto a Manu- Malo

Oye, de cualquier forma te iba a meter ahí. Ahora -Manu se arrodilló frente a la tina- Pasa la patita -dijo con una sonrisa. Lipi le puso la pata en la cara- Así no -Comenzó a frotar al perro con el shampoo mientras este se movía de un lado a otro escapando de las manos de su amo y tratando de saltar fuera de la tina- ¡Puta, quédate quieto!

¡No quiero! Me da nervio -dijo el perro en la esquinita contraria a la de Manu.

Solo es agua -Manu le salpicó un poco en la cara- Ves, no pasa nada -le salpicó otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez.

¡Ya para! -Decía Lipi cerrando los ojos cada vez que le tiraba agua. Se sacudió, por lo que Manu se cubrió los ojos y el can aprovechó para salirse e ir a la puerta del baño, pero Chile lo agarró antes de que pudiera pasarla. Manu lo volvió a meter en la tina- ¡Ah! ¡Ya po'! te dicen que no quiero

¡_Ash_ por qué no, ¿No te gustaría estar limpio? ¿O le teni miedo al agua? -Manu trataba de mantenerlo dentro.

Pos claro que no -Lipi tenía las dos patas delanteras en el borde de la tina, Manu lo empujó dentro nuevamente y el perro de quedó sentado un rato- es que, me da nervio que me lavi'

_¡Ay!_ Tan sensible que me salió -dijo el chileno con una voz burlesca- No le gusta que lo toquen, _Ay_ -seguía molestando al perro, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

A vo' tampoco te gustaría que te manosearan por todas partes -dijo el perro mirándolo fijamente.

Manu instantáneamente se acordó de cierto argentino al que le encantaba correr mano por toda su geografía; y para que estamos con cuentos, a él también le gustaba. Se sonrojó un poco y agarró una pata del perro para lavarla.

¡¿Qué fue esa cara?! - Lipi buscaba la vista de Manu, ya que este la escondía.

¿Qué cara? -Manu se sonrojó más, el perro se había dado cuenta.

¡¿De qué cochina te acordaste weon?! -

Pasa la otra pata -

Ya después de un rato a Lipi le fue gustando la idea de bañarse, se sentía limpio y además el masajito le gustó, aunque no le gustaba cuando Manu le echaba agua en la cara.

_Mmm._ Manu refregaba el lomo del perro. Ya le había puesto shampoo unas cuatro veces pero seguía del mismo color.

Por más que froti' va a seguir igual, es mi pelaje -Lipi se mecía por la fuerza que ejercía Manu- ¡Ya para weon y enjuágame! -gritó el perro.

¡Ya oh! No te enoji' -Tomó la regadera y con el codo botó un pato de hule, un malvado pato de hule que fue "nadando" hacía su mascota.

Ajaja esto es divertido -Lipi movía sus patas por debajo del agua y las miraba, se veían raras según él, metió la cabeza para ver por debajo pero la sacó inmediatamente, para encontrarse con dos grandes ojos y un cuerpo amarillo que salía del agua

_ ¡AHHHHHH!_ -el can saltó de la tina pasando por encima de Manuel y llevándose un toalla en la cabeza. Bajó desesperado la escalera para dar vueltas por la planta baja- ¡Un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo! -Lipi llegó a la cocina, donde pasó por entre las piernas de Tiare provocando que la niña cayera al piso junto con las cosas que traía. La isleña quedó cegada por una gran olla que cayó en su cabeza.

¡AH! ¡Aku-Aku! ¡Aku-Aku! –Gritaba Rapa Nui mientras corría de un lado a otro con la olla en la cabeza- ¡Me quiere morder! ¡Me quiere comer! –Lipi también corría por todas partes con la toalla cubriéndole la vista. Por estar segados no se dieron cuenta que iban directamente hacía el otro y chocaron, cayendo ambos al suelo con un estruendo. A los dos se les salieron las cosas de la cabeza y pudieron ver a su alrededor, lo primero en que se fijó la isleña era que el piso estaba echo un asco por el agua que el perro había regado- _mm… Mm… ¡Mm!..._

Manu bajó las escaleras con el secador en una mano, dispuesto para secar al perro pero se encontró con esa escena-_ Ehm…_ -dejó el secador en la mesa de la cocina y se acercó al perro- Vamos, rápido. -le susurró y fueron a la salida antes que la niña explotara.

_¡MM!… ¡AHHH!_ –Manu cerró la puerta de la cocina y tomó las llaves del auto para salir, al voltearse se encontró con Anti que lo miraba con expresión inocente- ¿No lo vas a secar? –preguntó el territorio.

Manu miró al perro y luego al niño- Se seca en el camino jeje -Anti se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja- jeje _¡Ejem!_ vamos Lipi -Amo y perro salieron de la casa y se subieron al vehículo de la nación para ir... con el veterinario.

Se ve como una lucecita examina el orificio auditivo del can, primero el derecho y luego el otro, para después proceder a abrir su hocico y revisar los dientes. La boca del perro se cierra y se da por finalizada la revisión.

Está bien. Tiene un buen peso y no parece estar enfermo -Le comunica el chico a Manu y se pone a escribir algunas cosas en un papel.

¡Vei'! Te dije que estaba bien -Reclama Lipi mientras da vueltas sobre la mesa tratando de encontrar un lugar por donde bajarse- No teníamos porque _¡AH!_ -El perro da un chillido por el pinchazo de una aguja pero se queda tranquilo hasta que se la retiran- _"snif" "snif"_

Lo siento -El muchacho le pasa un algodón con alcohol en el lugar donde entró el metal- ¿Por qué ir tan lejos para esto? -dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a Manu.

Es que tenía que ir con el mejor -Fue la respuesta del chileno _Además_ _necesitaba irme lejos de la casa._

Claro -No se lo creyó ni por un momento- Te recomiendo que busques algo más cerca porque en unos días más lo tienes que llevar para la otra vacuna.

El animal abrió los ojos a más no poder, ¡Lo iban a volver a pinchar!

¿Y no podi' ir a la casa Pancho? -Preguntó mientras daba vueltas en la silla de Ecuador. Francisco tomó el respaldo del asiento para detener las vueltas de Chile- _Pliss..._ Vai' a la casa de Migue ¿Por qué no a la mía?

Perú me queda más cerca; pero está bien -Ecuador le dio unas gotas desparasitarias y le indicó como tenía que dárselas, mostrando en vivo y en directo por lo que Lipi le hizo asco al jarabe después que se lo dio- Con esto estamos listos -Francisco le entregó una ficha médica y Manu bajó a su mascota de la mesa para irse- Y como es primera vez no te voy a cobrar

Gra... ¿Me vai' a cobrar? No seai' así weon, al Migue no le cobrai' -Chile comenzó a reclamar mientras Ecuador se reía por la bajo- ¡No se vale! puro porque el te hace el _favor_, que injusto.

¡Ya Manu! No te voy a cobrar, para todos los hermanos es gratis ¡Y ya deja de molestarme! -Ecuador se puso rojo.

¡Eh, picarón! -Chile cerró la puerta de la consulta y fue hasta su auto junto a su mascota para emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.

Ya dentro del auto, en plena carretera

¿Era necesario ir a otro país solo pa' que me pincharan? -Preguntó Lipi desde los asientos traseros.

Es que a él le tengo confianza po'... además no conozco ningún otro veterinario -dijo en su defensa Manu.

¿Y el que estaba en la esqui...? -

Me da mala espina. Además no escuchaste ¡Es gratis! -Chile escuchó el coro de los ángeles al decir esa palabra _Gratis_.

Pa' to'a la plata que te echaste pa' ir allá -Tenía que admitirlo: el perro sabe lo que habla.

_Ash,_ pero pa' todas las siguientes va a venir él po'. Hay que pensar a futuro -dijo levantando el dedo índice. El vehículo se detuvo y se vieron frente a la casa del chileno. Los ojos del perro se abrieron al igual que su boca. Habían llegado muy rápido y ahora que lo pensaba, también llegaron a Ecuador en un lapso muy corto de tiempo.

Oye ¿Cómo llegamo' tan rápido? fueron unas horas no má', ¿Cómo...? -

_¿Eh?_ -Manu miró su reloj- Yo encuentro que me demoré más que la otra vez -Chile se bajó del auto y el perro detrás de él.

¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo te pudiste demorar menos? Fueron unas horas ¡Unas miserables horas! y fuimos a otro país, ¡A otro país weon! Debieron ser días -

Ya te acostumbrarás a estas _rupturas del espacio-tiempo_ -Entraron a la casa y los dos niños fueron a su encuentro.

¡Hasta que llegas Conti! Ya te estabas demorando mucho -Le regañó Rapa a Manu- ¿Dónde te entretuviste?

El perro no se lo creía, no podía concebir el hecho de haberse demorado menos de un día en hacer un viaje internacional vía terrestre ¡Y la cabra salía con eso! _Estos tipos tienen un problema con el tiempo espacio, o es que me dormí o me desmayé y en realidad ya van unos cuantos días_ Se cuestionaba el can. Bueno, algún día lo entendería.

Tomaron una once-cena y los niños se fueron a dormir, pero Manu se quedó con un dilema ¿Dónde iba a dormir el perro? La mayoría de nosotros tira al perro al patio con una mantita; pero Manu no. No, él es mejor que eso, no iba a tirar al pobre animal a pasar frío en el desolado pasto.

Nuestra querida nación daba vueltas y vueltas por su casa, buscando un lugar cómodo para el perro. Ya habiendo descartado la mayoría de las habitaciones, llegó al living.

_Habersh... ese es el sillón de Rapa, entonces no... ese es de Anti, no creo que le moleste... pero a la Rapa si... Mm... Y ese... ¡No! Martín ya lo bautizó..._

Oye Manu, yo en la alfombra estoy bien -Lipi notaba la complicación de su amo y no quería ser una molestia.

¡No! Te encontraré una cama decente solo espérate un rato -Seguía dando vueltas por el living, haciendo memoria para ver si en algún sillón no lo había _atacado_ el argentino. Mientras estaba en eso alguien bajó por las escaleras.

¿Todavía no te acuestas Manu? -Tiare fue junto a ellos. La isleña Bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos.

Es que no encuentro dónde dejar a Lipi... -

Mándalo a dormir afuera -_Mish, por la lesera que se complica._

No, cómo tan malo, pobrecito -Manu abrazó al can por el cuello y lo levantó.

_¿Y qué tiene? ¡Es un perro!_- entonces ponlo a los pies de tu cama _Ahhh_ y ya anda a acostarte que no puedo dormir contigo dando vueltas aquí abajo -La niña subió las escaleras. Manu y Lipi se miraron; no era mala idea según Manu.

Ya en la pieza de Chile...

Avisas si tienes que ir al baño ¿Ok? -Manu se metió entre las colchas de su cama y se acomodó para dormir.

Y tú trata de no patear -Lipi se dio unas vueltas y finalmente se acurrucó para ambos dormirse en una plácida y larga noche sin patadas ni carreras al baño. La primera noche en que Chile tenía un perro.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraron en la misma posición en que se durmieron. Manu se vistió y bajaron a tomar desayuno. Los cuatro juntos tomando desayuno. Manu, Rapa y Lipi tomaban tecito, el perro en un plato y entibiado con agua fría, y Anti comía su cereal.

_¡Jum! Mírenlo, tomando té y comiendo pan con jamón... ni parece que fuera la mascota_ Pensaba Rapa mientras comía su pan tostado _y tanto ata'o que se hizo por dónde iba a dormir el perro, si no quería tirarlo afuera lo hubiera dejado en un sillón... Mm, ¿Por qué no lo hizo?_- Oye Manu -Chile miró a su hermana- ¿Por qué no dejaste al perro en el sillón y listo?

Pensé que te ibas a molestar -contestó Manuel entre mordiscos.

Obviamente si lo dejabas en mi sitial me iba a molestar ¿Pero en los otros por qué no? -Preguntó la isleña.

_Ah_ Es que esos los ocupamos yo y Mart... -Manu procesó lo que estaba diciendo y tomó la decisión de que era mejor callarse. Pero Isla de Pascua había entendido a que se refería y lo miraba algo espantada.

¿Los ocupan para qué? -Preguntó pausadamente. Chile no respondió, solo siguió comiendo rápidamente, y los ojos de Rapa se abrieron a más no poder.

¡Con cuidado Anti! Que no toque tu ropa -Ambos territorios tenían guantes en las manos y sacaban los tapices a los sofás que se podía para lavarlos y luego Tiare le daría una buena fregada a los otros que tenían la tela adherida a la estructura- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cuántas veces me senté sobre sus...? !AGH!.

Que eri exagera' cabra chica -Manu estaba sentado en el suelo junto a su perro. El animal miró a su amo y Chile al darse cuenta de la mirada de su mascota también se volteó a verlo.

Pa' eso está la cama Manu -Al decir eso un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, no volvería a dormir en esa cama.

¡Ves! Hasta el perro te lo dice -Tiare.

¡Como si fuera mi culpa que el otro weon se me tire encima! -Manu se cruzó de brazos y puso su típica cara de amurrado _Todo es culpa de ese rusio, no se vale que me llegue el reto a mí_- Yo iba a hacer algo hoy -se dijo a sí mismo- ¿Qué chucha era?

Manu. Lipi necesita un collar -Dijo Anti como si lo hubiera escuchado. Luego de eso al territorio antártico le cayó la funda de un cojín, la cual había lanzado Rapa, en la cara. La niña se puso histérica, agarró a Anti y lo llevó al baño para lavarle la cara.

Mujeres -Manu tomó las llaves del auto y abrió la puerta de entrada- cuídate a los cabros -dijo dirigiéndose a Lipi- Yo voy a comprar -parecía un niño emocionado.

Ok -respondió el perro y el amo cerró la puerta para emprender rumbo. Se dirigió al supermercado más cercano para comprar los utensilios necesarios para su nueva adquisición.

Creo que esto le ha pasado a todos. o por lo menos a la mayoría, que las primeras semanas que tienen a su perro/gato/inserteaquísumascotaquerida y van a comprar la comida para el animal empiezan a ver las croquetas, los chalequitos, unas cuantas camitas, collares, correas, arnés, pelotas y muchos juguetes que suenan. Que con esto se vería bonito, que esto le quedaría bien, que no sabe si el azul o el verde, que el rojo le queda al pelaje... el verde... el rojo... y blablablá, y cuando ya pasó el encanto compran el alimento en la feria porque descubrieron que es más barato (si no lo han hecho, y son personas normales de **clase media**... Tienen mis respetos). Bueno, nuestro querido Chile estaba en la primera etapa, un niño ilusionado con darle lo mejor al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Manuel estaba en algún edificio comercial en la sección de mascotas. Iba con un canastito recorriendo los pasillos. Pasó por el lado de las_ peceras_ donde tienen a los hámster, lagartijas y arañas. Se quedó viendo a los roedores y un hámster se acercó dónde estaba él y comenzó a acicalarse.

_Jejeje_ Hola weon -Tocó el vidrio con su dedo- bueno, alo mío -Se apartó de los animales y fue donde vendían las cosas para perros. Se acercó donde los juguetes y metió un hueso, un "pollo", una cuerda y una hamburguesa. Tardo una media hora en decidirse por una correa y un arnés pero finalmente cogió unos con motivo militar. Analizó por otros 30 minutos qué shampoo, colonia y talco anti pulgas compraría, y ahora estaba viendo las camas.

Esta está bonita -Dijo mientras sostenía una en sus manos, miró a un lado y descubrió otra- _¡Uh!_ Mejor esta -la sacó, detrás de esa había otra que le llamo más la atención - ¡UH! que linda, pero -Miraba las tres camitas, no podía decidirse cual le gustaba más _Mm... Haber... Mm, esa es más genial, pero ¿Y si no le gusta?... además esa se ve má cómoda._ Palpó los tres objetos para sentirlos _Sí, esta es más rica... Mm pero... ah... ¡Ah, ya! me llevo esta_ se llevó la más suave y se dispuso a salir de ahí pero, casi al final del pasillo, se topó con la ropita de perro.

Manu admiraba la variedad de cosas, había unas que le llamaron la atención, simulando una camiseta de futbol, unos chalequitos con capuchón, unos gorritos, y otras cosas que le parecieron muy tiernas- _¡Aw!_ que ternura, tan chiquititos -Manu tomaba algunas prendas y las movía en el aire.

_Uhm, mira que tierno -_

_Ese chico es un amor - _opinaban unas chicas a espaldas de Manuel.

De vuelta en casa...

_Ash_ No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo tan...? ¡Ash! -Tiare se encontraba en el living, limpiando con un paño húmedo los tapices que no podía meter a la lavadora.

Mientras tanto Anty y Lipi estaban en la cocina. Habían estado jugando y les dio hambre así que fueron a buscar algo de comer. El niño sacó un paquete de galletas de un estante y las sirvió en un plato, él y Lipi se sentaron en el suelo para comerlas. Anti se divertía viendo como el perro sacaba con la patita una galleta, la hacía rodar y con las patas juntas empezaba a comerla.

Jijiji -Anti comía las golosinas a un ritmo constante, finalmente solo quedó una en el plato. Ambos se miraron por un segundo y luego intentaron agarrar la galleta pero golpearon el plato y esta salió eyectada por los aires.

Es mía, es mía -Lipi saltó para alcanzarla, pero calló sobre la mesa, donde todavía estaban las cosas del desayuno.

_¡CRASHHHHH!_

Tiare escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de la cocina. La isla fue hasta el lugar y se encontró al perro sobre la mesa y la loza hecha trizas en el piso. El rostro de la niña se puso rojo y comenzó a salir vapor de sus oídos- _¡Ahrrrrrr!_

¡Ya llegué! -Lipi se lanzó a los brazos de Manu que acababa de entrar a la casa -¿Qué pasó?

¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO ENGENDRO! -Rapa llegó junto a ellos echa una fiera.

¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención -Chillaba el pobre animal, aun en brazos de Chile. Manu esquivaba los manotazos de su hermana para que no le llegaran al animal. Finalmente la isleña paró.

¡José Manuel! Tenemos que hablar -Dijo con voz firme y se dirigió a una sala seguida de su hermano. Manuel cerró la puerta de la habitación y se paró frente a ella.

Vamos Rapita no te enojes, fue un accidente -Manu trataba de doblegar a su hermana con una voz tierna.

Quiero que se vaya, no lo quiero en la casa -Dijo la isleña sin cambiar su expresión.

¿Qué? Pe-pero cómo quieres que... -A Manu le dio pena pensar en echar al perro. Primero lo traía a la casa, le daba un hogar, y ahora lo arrojaba de nuevo a la calle ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

¡No me importa! Solo sácalo, no ha dado más que problemas, no sabemos que mañas tiene. De primeras debiste traer un cachorro -

¡Lipi no tiene nada de malo! Cualquier perro se manda sus cagas. Además cómo se te ocurre que lo voy a echar, Ya me encariñé y Anti también -

¡Anti estaba bien con su pingüino! ¡Y en unos días se olvidará del perro! -

¡No se va a ir! ¡Entiende por la cresta! -Se dieron cuenta que habían empezado a gritar- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Pa' que te lo tomai' tan a pecho cabra chica.

¿Para qué lo quieres? -

¿Eh?... -

¿Solo para presumir con el peruano y la llama? ¿O en verdad quieres una mascota? Dime, te vas a hacer cargo de él por el resto de su vida -Manu solo la quedó mirando. Al ver que no tendría una pronta respuesta, Tiare se fue a tender.

Chile se quedó pensando. La verdad era que si había estado buscando un animal para callar a Miguel, y aun quería hacerlo; pero si se había encariñado con Lipi, el perro era muy parecido a él, no creía que pudiera ser peligroso y, apartando el hecho de que podía hablar, pensaba que era especial, al igual que los otros perros, porque ¿Qué ser es tan leal como un perro? Aunque no lo seamos tanto con ellos, el perro siempre se mantendrá a nuestro lado mientras los demás van y vienen. A veces es el que más se alegra de vernos y, aunque hayan pasado días o semanas desde la última vez que nos acordamos de él, no nos lo recriminará, si no que nos recibirá con la misma sonrisa boba y el enérgico movimiento de cola de siempre; porque para muchos son su apoyo, su guía, hermano, hijo; porque son los amigos más sinceros que se puede tener, sin caretas ni intereses de por medio; porque son la mejor compañía existente, y Manu quería esa compañía: quería tener un perro, a ese perro.

_¡Ash!_ ¡No puedo creerlo! -Se quejó Tiare. Dentro de las cosas que lavó encontró dos calcetines mordisqueados- ¡Esa maldita bestia! -La niña comenzó a tender de mala gana la ropa mientras maldecía la hora en que su hermano se topó con el animal. Una pinza se le resbaló de las manos y se agachó para recogerla, pero la encontró en la boca del perro que se paraba en dos patas para entregársela. La isleña tomó el objeto.

En verda' lo siento cabra chica. Es que... soy un poco torpe y no me acostumbro a estar en una casa -A Tiare le vino un dolor en el pecho cuando el can dijo eso, más porque ella quería que se fuera y le dio pena- y no quiero que te enoji' con el Manu por mi culpa -Dijo con expresión de tristeza.

De todas formas me enojaría con Conti -Se agachó y acarició la cabeza del perro por primera vez. Tenía el pelo alborotado pero agradable al tacto y la cara suave. Isla de Pascua abrazó al perro y se sintió culpable por haber deseado que se fuera. Se había enfocado en lo malo en vez de darle la oportunidad de demostrar que podía ser una buena mascota.

Lipi le lamió la cara, sacándole una sonrisita a la niña. Lo mejor era empezar de nuevo.

¡Lipi! ¡Lipi! -Manu salió de la casa con Anti de la mano-¡Mira lo que te compramos!

Anti sacó una cajita roja de una bolsa y se la entregó a Manu- Ojalá te guste -dijo el niñito abrazándose al perro. Manu abrió la caja, adentro venía una correa amarilla con una medallita en forma de hueso que decía "Lipi". Chile la cogió y la puso en el cuello del animal.

¿Te gusta? -Preguntó. Lipi solo asintió y unas lágrimas de cocodrilo asomaron a sus ojos- _¡Ay!_ weon no llori' -El chileno se abrazó a su perro y luego los territorios lo siguieron en un gran abrazo de familia.

Un poco más a la derecha ¡A la derecha dije! ¡No tan...!¡Ah! ¡Ya! vuelve al inicio -Tiare tenía a Manu moviendo un pequeño "armario" y la cama de Lipi de un lado a otro.

¡AH! -Chile simplemente dejó las cosas donde estaban y fue a hacer unos agujeros en la pared para una repisa- ¡Déjalo ahí mujer!

¡Pero conti! Es anti estético -se quejó.

¡Qué anti estético ni que na'! Mejor ponte a guardarle la ropa, cabra chica -

¡Ja! Bueno, cuando necesitas mi opinión femenina no te la daré -

¡¿Y pa'qué voy a querer eso? -

Lipi miraba a sus amos mayores, mientras el pequeño le encajaba las prendas que había comprado Manu _¿Cuánta plata se echó en esto?_

Este cap. está dedicado a C.F.R.E... Qué bueno que te gustó ^^, y también a V.O. Espero que te guste S*** .

Y a los lindos que se molestaron en leerlo todo... dejen reviews :)


	3. Chap 3

¡Terminé!... Me tupi en un punto pero al fin lo resolví (muy chantamente pero... algo es algo -.-U) En este cap. el mundo conoce a Lipi. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews ^^

By Aris

Bien Lipi. N-no te pongas nervioso. No es la gran cosa. Solo que todos te conocerán y debes dejarles una buena impresión. Tienes que comportarte y hacerme caso ¿Ok? Si no todos dirán que no soy capaz ni de controlar un perro y no me tendrán confianza para manejar asuntos importantes y cancelaran los tratados y... -Manu formuló un drama en su cabeza y se desesperó. Lipi solo miraba con vergüenza el alboroto que tenía su amo.

Se encontraban en la entrada de un parque pero no cualquier parque, si no uno exclusivo para los países y sus animales. Era la primera vez que iban y Lipi se encontraba un tanto nervioso por tener que encontrarse con más "personas" en la misma condición de Manuel y sus mascotas, pero el chileno tomaba poco menos como una presentación en sociedad.

Y Piñera me retará y me castigará -La loca cabeza de Manuel seguía pasándose cuentos.

¡Oye weon! Ahora tú me 'tay avergonzando -Le gritó el perro para que se callara- ¿Vamo' a entrar o no?

_Ahhhh_. Chile dudó un tanto, pero se decidió y entró agarrando firmemente la correa.

Al principio caminaron solos por un sendero rodeado de una gran extensión de pasto, árboles, unas cuantas bancas y flores. Ya cuando se hubieron internado en el lugar aparecieron los demás países. A los primeros que vieron fue a los méxicos, con ropa deportiva y trotando con el chiguagua de Pedro, estos los saludaron con la mano pero no pararon, eso sí, a Pedro le llamó la atención el perro que acompañaba a Manuel y se lo quedó mirando, por esto no se dio cuenta y chocó de lleno con un árbol.

_¡Uy!_ Hasta a Manu y Lipi les dolió.

Siguieron caminando. A la derecha aparecieron unos bambús donde estaban Hong Kong y China con unos pandas y a la izquierda Islandia con su pájaro en la cabeza mirando a la nada. Luego se divisó a Ludwig y Gilbert con Gilbird en el hombro, y los perros de Alemania.

Oye Lipi ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ellos? -Comentó Manu.

No gracias -Se apresuró a contestar- Y no creo que estén jugando -Dijo mientras veía a los otros ir de un lado a otro llevando unas cosas- más bien creo que están entrenando -Uno de los canes se lanzó a morder un muñeco que sostenía Alemania. Lipi tiraba de la correa para que Manu avanzara pero el chileno estaba divertido viendo a los perros

Cacha weon -

¡Ya vamo'! -El perro empujaba a su amo pero este hacía caso omiso y los seguía mirando- ¡Muévete! -¡Que no se le fuera a ocurrir que él hiciera eso!

_Oh_ ¡Genial! -

Finalmente Lipi consiguió que Chile caminara y siguieron paseando. Manu le había quitado la correa con la condición de que se quedara junto a él, trato que el can no respetaba mucho.

¡Lipi! Ven pa'ca -Lo llamó Manu. El perro no le hizo caso, rodeo un árbol e hizo zig zag sobre el pasto siempre con la nariz en el suelo- ¿Qué 'tay haciendo loco?

Siento. Huele -El can seguía olfateando. De pronto levantó la cabeza y se estiró hacia delante. Manu fijó la vista al lugar donde la tenía su mascota y pudo ver a Suecia y Finlandia... junto a Hanatamago.

Chile se volteó a ver a su mascota, la cual sonrió y levantó las cejas- ¡No! ¡Que ni se te ocurra!

_Jijiji_ -Lipi comenzó a caminar hacía la perrita a paso rápido.

¡Lipi! Mírame ¡NO! -El perro giró la cabeza hacía Manu.

¡Relájate! si no... _ah_ -Lipi chocó con algo y se dio vuelta- ¿Pero qué? -Frente a él vio sentado un gran perro akita blanco que lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada- ¿Y tú? Acaso no te fijai' por donde andai' ¿Y qué me mirai' tanto weon? ¿Te pensai' quedar ahí to'o el día? -El otro animal sacó la lengua y le lamió la nariz- _Mm..._

¡Ven pa'ca! -Manu agarró a Lipi del collar y se fueron a otro lugar- ¡Te dije que tenia'i que hacerme caso! ¿Y qué es lo primero que haci'? Irte a molestar -lo sermoneó mientras caminaban.

Ya oh, no te enoji' -Ahora Lipi iba a la derecha de su amo.

Manu buscaba con la vista un lugar donde instalarse, hasta que a lo lejos divisó un figura familiar- Vamos -le dijo a Lipi y emprendieron la carrera. En el camino se fue arrepintiendo pues tal vez ahí también estarían **ELLOS** y aun no se sentía preparado para un enfrentamiento. Pero para su tranquilidad, estaba solo.

Lipi le había tomado ventaja y llegó primero a su destino- Pa' que corrimo' tan... ¡AH! -El perro dio un salto al encontrarse frente al chico que lo pincho- ¡Ah! ¡No, no, no, no! -Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero Manu lo agarró y fue donde Francisco que lo miraba confuso por la reacción del can.

No sea'i cobarde weon -Le susurró a Lipi- Hola Pancho -Dijo cuando estuvo al lado del ecuatoriano, solo cuando se hubo acomodado en el pasto dejó libre a Lipi, el que se quedó bien pegado a su amo y a la mayor distancia posible del otro. No se volvería a confiar, no lo tomarían desprevenido nuevamente.

Hola Manu. Hola Lipi -Saludó Ecuador, recibiendo un corto gruñido del can- No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna aguja.

_Mm. _Lipi lo miró de reojo_ ¡Jum!_ luego corrió la cara. Francisco bajó los hombros.

Déjalo, ya se le pasara -Dijo Manu mientras revolvía el pelo de la cabeza del animal para molestarlo- ¿Y la tortuga?

_¿Eh? Ah_. Gapy está aquí -Francisco señaló a su lado y Manu pudo ver un bulto bajo un manto azul, supuso que era Gapy y no preguntó más.

Se quedó un rato mirando a la lejanía mientras sus pulsaciones volvían a la normalidad y sintiendo el viento sobre su rostro acalorado. A la distancia pudo ver a Francis y Piere paseando _Que ese tipo no me vea_. Cuando se hubieron perdido de vista se levantó- Bien Lipi vamos a jugar -Sacó un hueso de goma de su bolso y se paró frente al perro- Vamos muchacho, ven por ella -La movía de un lado a otro haciendo show para el can. Finalmente lo lanzó- ¡Eso atrá... pala! -El juguete rebotó una vez en el pasto y ahí se quedó. Manu volteó, Lipi seguía sentado mirándolo.

El animal miró el juguete y luego a Manu- ¿Queri' que vaya?

Eso se supone -Manu fue por el hueso y volvió a su posición- Probemos de nuevo ¡Vamos! Agárrala -Pasaba el juguete de una mano a otra. Lo arrojó nuevamente y esperó. Nada. Se giró, el perro seguía igual. Fue nuevamente por el trozo de plástico y repitió la acción- La quieres, la quieres, ven por ella.

No hagas eso -Lipi. Manu le pasó el hueso por la cara aun jugando y tiró el objeto. El perro tampoco se movió. Chile giró con los brazos cruzados.

Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo -

No, no nos estamos entendiendo. Yo no voy a ir por eso -Le informó.

¡¿Pero por qué? -Dijo un poco molesto ¡Él quería jugar! Fue dispuesto a eso, se hizo el ánimo de manejar hasta allá ¡Y el perla no quería!- ¡Ya po' Lipi! No seai' fome -Se agachó con el hueso en las manos- Vamo' cosita preshosa vaya por el huesito -Fingió la voz para que sonara infantil.

¿Qué pretendes hablando así? -Lipi arqueó una ceja.

¡Ve por el hueso! -Gritó Manu- ¿Qué te cuesta? Si no e' tan difícil

Hazlo tú entonces -Lipi se echó en el pasto- te veo.

¡No po'! Se supone que tú vaya'i -Chilló Chile. Se paró en "cuatro patas" pero con una movía el hueso- Vamos, tómalo, es divertido. Quítamelo si puedes ¡Ah, no puedes! -Lipi miraba de reojo el juguete intentando no caer en la tentación- No puedes wuajaja no me lo podrás quitar. Ah, no puedes ajaja -Lipi tuvo el impulso de tomar el hueso pero se retractó _¡Eso!_ Pensó Manu, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor para animar al perro que ponérselo en la boca- 'en 'ita'ela -Manu se movía de un lado a otro y le daba empujones a Lipi, se daba vueltas en el suelo y corría sobre sus cuatro extremidades.

Jejejeje -A Francisco le causaba gracia ver al chileno en el suelo jugando con su perro. Sintió que alguien se paró atrás de él y lo miró. Su rostro se iluminó y sonrió tiernamente- Hola.

_Grr. _Manu seguía en el pasto, con el hueso en la boca y ya estaba un poco sucio por revolcarse en la tierra. Pero había conseguido que Lipi se interesara en el juego, aunque de todas formas el que hacía la mayor parte del trabajo era él. Vio que una sombra se posaba sobre él, la observó bien y supo de quienes se trataba _¡Por la...!_.

_Jujuju_ -Miguel se tapaba la boca para no exponer demasiado su risa; pero su mascota no.

_Wuajajajajajajaja_ -Cool Llama estaba en su salsa- Sabía que eras bestia pero nunca pensé que tanto _wuajajajaja_

Chile abrió su boca y el hueso cayó de esta. Se levantó rápidamente y sacudió los pantalones y la polera- _Ejem_ -Estaba rojo de vergüenza. Francisco llegó junto a ellos con Gapy en brazos- Pa' que avisai' po' Pancho -le reclamó.

Pero... -

No es culpa de Francisco que a ti te guste revolcarte en la inmundicie -Perú y Chile se pararon frente a frente. Manuel odiaba a Miguel cuando estaba con ese guanaco ¡Se ponía tan odioso el pobrecito!

Por su lado Cool Llama y Lipi también se observaban, y desde esa primera mirada se llevaron mal: Para Lipi era una altanera, si es que era hembra; Y Cool Llama encontraba que era un salvaje igual que su amo, nada cool. Las miradas de odio se detuvieron entre ellos cuando Miguel se paró frente a Lipi y luego se hincó para verlo mejor.

Lo observaba minuciosamente haciendo que el can se pusiera nervioso esperando cualquier cosa que saliera del peruano, pero el chico simplemente le acarició la cabeza unos segundos- ¿Qué raza es? -Preguntó dirigiéndose a Manuel.

_¿Eh?_ -Manuel pensó una fracción de segundo la mejor respuesta- Ninguna. Es mestizo. Igual que nosotros -Dijo orgulloso.

_Mmm._ Le sonrió fugazmente al perro y se levantó sacudiéndose las manos- Bueno, no es mala elección -Miró de pies a cabeza a Manuel- Aunque contigo de dueño. No durará más de unas semanas.

¡¿Qué estai' insinuando peruano? -Manuel empuño sus manos- Para tu información lo tengo hace tres -Alzó tres dedos indicando el número dicho.

Así que estabas esperando romper tu record de dos para enseñárselo al mundo -Miguel juntó las manos y puso una cínica sonrisa- ¡Te felicito!

¡¿Qué te pasa weon? El hámster lo tuve las tres semanas -

¡A las tres semanas lo encontraste detrás de la cama! Quizás cuantos días estuvo ahí sin que te dieras cuenta -

Ecuador escuchaba a esos dos gritarse, luego miraba a sus mascotas y estaban igual que los dueños.

Mestizo ¡Ja! eso no es nada cool, no como yo que soy pura sangre -Se alabó Cool Llama.

Al menos no le ando escupiendo a la gente -Lipi no se quedaría callado, era igual que su dueño- Bestia de carga

¡A quién le dices bestia, bestia! -Gritó indignada- Yo soy demasiado cool como para estar escupiendo, aunque podría hacer una excepción.

¡Ja! Quiero ver que lo hagai' weon -

¡Lo sabía! Hablas igual de mal que ese tonto chileno -

_Shia_ loco, lorea -La molestó.

-Llega cubriéndose con una olla- Lo sé, lo sé... Muy chanta el encuentro con la llama pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor... Es un rechazo que se da naturalmente entre ellos, no pude pensar en más -Arroja la olla- Bueno, como premió por no arrojarme nada les dejo el extra de la grabación del primer comercial, espero les guste.

... que extra ni que nada, es del mismo tamaño que el cap. -.-U

Se encontraba en el centro de una sala, en el foro de grabación, lo había llamado la empresa para la que haría el comercial. Estaba nervioso en medio de ese lugar viendo a las personas pasar de un lado a otro, esperando a que Manu saliera de la habitación con los otros tipos.

Dio un largo y sonoro suspiro. Estiró todas sus extremidades y comenzó a dar vueltas por ahí para relajarse. Por los pasillos veía a los humanos que salían en los comerciales, los que lo miraban extraños ¡Un perro sin correa, o no! Si como no, solo no les parecía que un "quilterri" se anduviera paseando por los pasillos. Los humanos eran tan aburridos y se sentía solito entre tantos.

_¡Ya!... Seré un pato pero no me tienen que echar al agua tan seguido..._ -Escuchó una voz que le pareció conocida y se volteó. Al hacerlo se encontró frente a frente con él, su ídolo, su adoración, era ÉL y estaba en frente con todo su amarillo y plumoso ser. Lipi se quedó con la boca abierta sin ser capaz de modular nada.

Hola _cuack_ -Lo saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Quién er...? _Cuack_ Disculpa _Cof Cof_ -Se cubrió el pico con un ala y tosió unas cuantas veces- _Ejem_ ¿Quién eres? No te había visto por aquí.

¡No puede ser! ¡Eres de verdad! -El perro dio un salto de felicidad haciendo que el otro saltara también- Le dije al Manu que _Jajaja_ ahora el weon me va a tener que creer.

_¿Eh?_ -El animal no entendía.

¡¿Eres el Pato del Banco Estado verdad? -Preguntó con completa ilusión en sus ojos. Al otro le subió el ego y se sintió toda una súper estrella- ¡Eres genial! Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo tan bien, se mi maestro _pliss_

¡Na! No es para tanto, gracias. Sin embargo, yo no soy el "Maestro" -Los cubrió una gran sombra y ambos alzaron la cabeza- Hola Flaca.

Frente a ellos se alzaba un gran avestruz, Lipi la reconoció: Era la del comercial de Falabella, La Flaquita. Se sentía en el cielo. La pobre hembra se sacaba el tinte verde con un pañuelo.

¿Tan temprano te sacas el maquillaje? _Cuack_ -Preguntó el ave acuática.

Si, hoy terminé temprano y me voy de vacaciones -Contestó y terminó de sacarse el color verde del pelaje.

Otra _Cuack_ vez -El pato comenzó a emitir constantes cuacks.

¡Ya te dio hipo de nuevo! _Mm..._ Hola corazón -El aveztrúz reparó en Lipi- ¿Tú eres el que va a hacer el comercial para el gas?

Si, supongo -Movía los ojos de un lado a otro _Era de gas ¿verdad? Ya ni me acuerdo que me dijeron_.

Oh, entonces serás uno más del _cuack _club _¡AH!_ -Se sacudió molesto, odiaba los cuack. Por el lado de ellos pasaron unos sujetos extraños, parecían de tela y eran muy sueltos para caminar. Un conejo rojo se paró frente a ellos y se inclinó para saludarlos.

Buenas tardes -Dijo y se fue junto con el resto del elenco.

Lipi los miró hasta que salieron por la puerta de vidrio que daba a la calle, luego se giró a ver a los otros dos que lo miraban con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes, la mayoría de esos son simpáticos -Dijo el ave más pequeña. Le extendió el ala- Yo soy Patricio, pero dime Pato

Lipi estrechó el ala- Claro. Yo soy Lipi.

¡Oh! Así se llama la compañía de gas, bueno, Lipigas. Sí, te queda pintado -Comentó la más alta, esta también le extendió su gran ala- Yo soy la Flaquita, pero dime Flaca.

Bien ¿Pero cómo te llam...? -

Flaca -Dijo seca. Pato se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle- _No le gusta su nombre, así que no preguntes._

Se quedaron hablando hasta que una puerta se abrió y de ahí salió Manu acompañado de su amigo y unos cuantos tipos más. Chile se dirigió hacia su mascota y a medida que avanzaba los ojos se le iban abriendo.

Hola Manu. Mira ellos son la Flaca y el Pato -Dijo el can subiendo y bajando las cejas. Manu miraba a los dos animales y no se la creía, no podían ser de verdad.

Un gusto -Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Manu casi se va para atrás pero se recompuso antes de caer ¡Su perro hablaba! Por qué un avestrúz y un pato no podían.

Hola -Levantó la mano- B-bueno Lipi, estamos listos. Hora de grabar. ¿Te aprendiste lo que teniai' que decir verdad?

Si weon, si me lo aprendí -Comenzaron a caminar a la sala de grabación.

No queremos molestar pero -Dijo de pronto Pato y ambos se voltearon- ¿Podemos ver? -Él y la Flaca pusieron una sonrisa suplicante.

Corte. Buen trabajo -Empezaron los aplausos hacía el trabajo realizado y al protagonista del video- pueden irse a casa -Dijo el director y comenzaron a desmantelar todo.

_Uf..._ -Lipi suspiró aliviado, al fin había acabado. El director fue a estrecharle la pata y a decirle que lo esperaban para más comerciales. Luego de eso fue donde su amo y sus nuevos amigos los que lo aplaudieron nuevamente.

_snif_ Estoy orgulloso de ti -Manu.

No me webi' -Chile le revolvió el pelo y luego fue a hablar con su amigo y los ejecutivos para firmar un contrato.

Bien hecho -El Pato y la Flaca lo felicitaron por su actuación y le dieron ánimos para seguir con más grabaciones- Estuvo muy bien. Ves que no tenías por qué ponerte nervioso.

_Uff_, gracias -Se escucharon unos pasos a la lejanía y los tres se voltearon lentamente. Lipi estaba anonadado, era igual como se lo contaron y mejor: caminaba decidido y a paso firme, bien erguido imponiendo respeto. Paró justo frente a ellos y los tres se arrodillaron y bajaron la cabeza.

"Maestro" -Dijeron al unísono. El burro comenzó a reír.

Vaya, ya hasta le enseñaron eso -Dijo refiriéndose a los dos acompañantes de Lipi- Bueno. Levantaos -Dijo solemnemente y los tres alzaron la cabeza- Tú -Indicó a Lipi- Que sois nuevo aquí, entérate, este rubro en el que te adentras es tan antiguo como la publicidad, los animales siempre hemos acompañado a los humanos y lo seguiremos haciendo hasta el final de los tiempos cuando todos juntos nos vayamos al diablo -Iba subiendo el tono de voz provocando un ambiente más dramático- Y ahora que tú desempeñarás al igual que nosotros esta noble tarea, esperamos que la honres como es debido y no sucumbas ante los vicios que puede atraer ¡¿Lo entiendes? ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

¿Sí? -Dijo no muy convencido pero hipnotizado por el burro. Ese sujeto sí que era "El Maestro".

¡Muy bien! Ya estas dentro -Dijo ya normal- Hola, yo soy Ruperto, el burro del Campanario.

¡AH! No puedo creerlo -Manuel llegó corriendo y se abrazó al cuadrúpedo más grande- Tatita deme su autógrafo por fa' -Comenzó a dar saltitos con las manos juntas.

Claro hijo no hay problema -Manu sacó una libretita y un lápiz de su bolsillo y se lo sostuvo al animal para que escribiera y luego estampó su pesuña en el papel- ¡Ah! Gracias, gracias, gracias -Era un niño emocionado besando la cabeza del burro.

Lipi lo miraba con una ceja levantada- Me 'tay avergonzando weon -Chile soltó a Ruperto y se paró bien erguido.

_Ejem..._ -Se puso un poco rojo, se había portado como el pendejo que era. Observó a los animales un instante y luego sacó su cámara- Ya cabros. Posen.

¿Pa' qué? -Preguntó Lipi, pero los otros ya se habían juntado y estaban listos y dispuestos para que Manuel sacara la fotografía.

Pa' tener un recuerdo de tu primera grabación. Y de tus primeros amigos, así que posa mierda -Se acomodó para disparar el flash y cuando los cuatro estuvieron listos apretó el botón- Esto se va pa' internet jijiji -Volvió a guardar el aparato- Ya Lipi, despídete y vamo' -Comenzó a caminar al auto mientras el perro decía adiós.

Bueno, nos vemos otro día -Ruperto fue el primero en partir dejando a sus tres "aprendices" atrás.

Podríamos juntarnos alguna vez fuera de las grabaciones. Claro, cuando vuelva de vacaciones -Comentó la Flaca y comenzó a andar- Bye _Muak Muak _Les mandaré fotos de Australia -Un beso a cada uno y se fue.

Esta patiperra nunca está por aquí así que seremos el dúo dinámico la mayor parte del tiempo -Pato y Lipi fueron caminando juntos hasta la puerta. El can no podía evitar mirar cómo se tambaleaba el plumífero al caminar y le causaba gracia. Cuando estuvieron fuera del recinto el ave sacó un papel de entre sus plumas y se lo entregó a Lipi- Mi teléfono -El perro lo tomó entre sus dientes- Bueno. Hasta pronto

H'sta 'ue'o -Pato extendió el ala y Lipi la pata y las chocaron arriba, abajo y en puño.

Este es el comienzo de una gran amistad -Lipi subió al auto de Chile en el asiento del copiloto y vio al pato ir caminando por la acera y doblar en la esquina.

¿Y? -El amo habló y se volteó a verlo- ¿Qué te pareció?

Dejó el papel con el número a un lado- Me gustó -Chile acarició la cabeza de su mascota y echó a andar el motor del vehículo.

Lipi se quedó viendo por la ventana todo el camino de vuelta a casa, se fijaba en los anuncios publicitarios de los paraderos y los grandes carteles repartidos en cualquier parte que pudiera albergarlos, vio muchas veces a sus nuevos amigos y se emocionó al pensar que pronto él ocuparía también las calles junto a ellos, en los carteles de "Lipigas" Sí, la Flaquita tenía razón, hasta el nombre estaba hecho para él.

Otra cosa... ¡NO puede haberle cortado la colita a Yao! Es un acto criminal... Como depilar a Francis, sacarle las cejas a Iggy o romper la bufanda de Iván TOT No puede -Llora- WUAHHH

Eso... Chao!


End file.
